Furry Rumours (animated animal tv series)
''Furry Rumours ''is an American animated television series about the animal names Barry, a 6-year old squirrel who's witty, zany, nutty, happy and silly and he's living lucky about it and his best friend Louie, a red fox is about a man-behaving teenager who's angrily, giggly and mean about it grumble and he's on the mood of the fox land on it are together to training with other friends Mattie, another squirrel (she's from the girls life), Julie, a vixen (another fox, she's from another of the girls life of a fox land), Rebecca, a woodpecker (a furious bird of powerful girls, she's living), Travis, a lizard (he's skinny), Alexander, a heron (he's an unusal bird of a professor), Earl, a rhea (a tall bird of he's mellow and gay), Hardy, a llama (he's tricking mellow and natural), Dave, a rabbit or a hare (he's a funny one), Gilbert, a porcupine (he's one with the quills), Filbert, a snake (he's big and funny), Clarence, a parakeet (a mad diseased bird, he's lucky with it) and Waldo, a roach, grasshopper look alike beetle (a pure evil one, such as an insect, he likes to among 3 male bats), all we're excited in the wild forest, but then the noctious monkey he is which zippered up into a robot (Kenny M. Kicker) came in to just finally Barry and all of their animal friends got their way, developed by the first and last seasons produced by Once Upon a Frog, Film Roman, MGM Television and 20th Century Fox Television and distributed by 20th Television. The show ran from July 19, 1993 to December 14, 1997 in which was figured on the famous old storage. The show features focuses which as other animals, creatures, aliens, dinosaurs, monsters, plants, letters, numbers and people everywhere! a squirrel who revolves the animal friends we're excited and they're we're the funny ones that you'll happy and cool and clever ones with glee and even the terrified ones that you're feared and nervous and timid ones that been's afraid of any old nightmares of horror and some species of any odd and even critters who are agree who've smart, friendly and kindly and even the natural-brains are inside of the smart theories from outside of variety ones for save and back home! 'Genre '- Adventure, Comedy-drama, Slapstick, Fantasy, 'Created by '- W. Douglas Smith, Michael D. Moore, 'Directed by '- Timothy Björklund, Steve Socki, 'Written by '- W. Douglas Smith, Michael D. Moore, Tom Sheppard, Steve Socki, John Infantino, Thomas LaPierre, 'Theme music composer '- Mark Mothersbaugh, Pat Irwin, Tom Sheppard, 'Opening theme '- "Furry Rumours" theme, 'Ending theme '- "Furry Rumours" theme (instrumental), 'Voices of '- Nick Jameson, Jeff Bennett, Chris Phillips, Kath Soucie, Veronica Taylor, Dee Bradley Baker, Tim Conway, Will Ryan, 'Country of origin '- United States, 'No. of seasons '- 6, 'No. of episodes '- 59 (200 segments), (list of episodes), 'Running time '- 29-109 minutes, 'Production company(s) '- Once a Frog Productions, Film Roman, MGM Television, 20th Century Fox Television, 'Distributor '- 20th Television, 'Original channel '- Syndication, FOX, Toon Disney, 'Original release '- July 19, 1993 - December 14, 1997, 'Related shows '- Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, 'External Links '- Website. Category:TV series about animals